A Sucky Dark Hole
by Stormysky21
Summary: Yami ends up back at the warehouse where the fire was at(the one where yugi had his dule with mind-controlled bandit-keif)due to being kidnapped. Yugi and some of his friends go to save him but find Yami beaten and raped.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Yami gets kidnaped and is taken to the warehouse where the fire was in the dule with Yugi and mind-controled Bandit Keith. Yugi goes to save him but has to make a hard choice. The millinium puzzle with all it's magic...or Yami's life?

Chapter 1

He was beaten up and bruised and chained to a wall when he woke up and found himself in a familiar room. Malik's dark half, Mark stood, leaning against the wall talking to someone on the phone with a huge smirk on his face yet Yami some how didn't see the humor as he looked at the hell hole that he was in.

Then the phone was pressed roughly against his ear. " Yami? Please say something! Did he hurt you? Are you ok?" It was Yugi. " A...a...abiou." Yami choked out, too hurt and weak to say much and the phone was torn away then.

Marik had kidnapped Yami and had beaten and raped him here in the same place where Yami had almost lost his soul room...the only place that had shown something that would've been traces of his memories at the time...and Yugi but was saved by Joey and Tristin.

Marik hung up the phone. " Your sweet hikari should be here soon. I might as well get going Yami. Left enough damage and don't need the priest out after my blood. Think things are done and that you have learned enough." Marik said.

Yami knew what Marik meant. He didn't want Seth, out to kill him. Marik made sure to hang the millinium puzzle over molten metal and then stabbed Yami in the gut. Knowing he was severly injured already and stuff, it was a good idea.

" Now you'll only have a few minutes to be found" Marik said and left. Yami laid there but after about 10 minutes someone picked him up gently and he felt his lighter half's arms holding him.

Yami could make out Joey, Tristin, and Bakura in the doorway. " We need to get to the hospital. This looks bad." Joey said. They all left with Yami.

Yami P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of my cousin examing me and patching me up. An angry frown was on his face and he looked stressed. That could only mean he knew how bad it all was now.

" I have assigned you pain meds and am having you get the worse injuries patched up daily but that is about all I can do. You need to rest and take it easy." Seth told me. " Ok" I said.

I got up and headed to the waiting room where the Muttos and my friends would be at. Yugi pulled me into a warm embrace when he saw me. " I was so worried Yami. I am glade we found you." he said.

I knowticed that grandpa had seen the dark look on Seth's face. I sighed knowing people would know soon...at least Yugi and grandpa would.

Seth sighed, looking tired and worn out due to the work he had done with patching me up and his insomnia. I remember the number of times Kiba and Mokuba had gotten mad at Seth for not sleeping that much. " I did what I could. Make sure he gets enough rest and look after him." Seth told Yugi who nodded his head.

Then we all left. I laid my head on Yugi's shoulder feeling exhausted, hurt, used, and abused all at once. Yugi pulled me close to him and said nothing. / I'll never let that happen to you again Mou Hitori Boku/ he said. / Why didn't you save the puzzle?/ I asked. / You're more important to me. You were the first time we were there and you were this time. That won't ever change./ Yugi said.

I don't understand. Marik broke and used me. Yugi shouldn't want a broken used up darker half now. Yet he had just said this. I felt Yugi rub my back gently as I was lead upstaires and told to get some rest.

I nodded and went to sleep instantly.

Yugi P.O.V

I felt sad as I watched him fall asleep. Seth had said he was going to kill Marik if he saw him and saw a flash of Seth's violent side when he was healing Yami. Seth usually was as gentle as Yami now but I still remembered when we first met him and he was getting used to being a dark half.

Seth was violent and had an attitude then. After Kiba grew on him, he became nicer and like how he used to be in the past. But right then when Seth was healing his bloody cousin we saw a flash of his violent self meaning it was bad. Then he took a deep breath and told Mokuba to go get something to drink and said " Sorry about that. I will try to calm down. It's just a bit grusome for my tastes."

I went downstaires and saw grandpa making tea. Things were quite and everything. " It was a good thing that we found him and that Malik is good now or we would be in too deep." grandpa said. I nodded my head. " Do you know what set Seth off? He usually doesn't get set off unless loved ones are hurt badly." I said.

" I have an idea on it but you won't like to hear it." grandpa said. I shrugged. " I would rather know everything that happened to Yami than nothing." I said.

" Seth found a bit too much on what had happened to his cousin and got mad at what Marik did so he got mad about it." grandpa said. " Oh" I said. It was a normal understanding and I would've most likely did the same thing.

At the moment I felt like striking Marik dead for hurting my dark side so badly but knew that Yami needed me more and mabe...that is exactly what Seth knowticed too. That and the promise that Yami asked him to make.

-Flashback-

" Seth, I know that there is a darker part to you like there is with most dark sides and I know that you get ticked off easily when you see someone you care about hurt...but please, promise me you won't do something that you will regret." Yami said as the 2 cousins sat there. Yami had looked tired of fighting his cousin. " I promise." Seth said. He also looked tired of fighting him.

-End of Flashback-

Of course, those 2 were like brothers more than anything. Kind of like me and Joey. Don't know who Yami is in love with. I love Yami a lot but don't want to say it especially after the incident that just happened. It will tramatize him worse than anything and I don't want an overly broken dark half that cant be fixed.

" You should tell him you know. He might want to know something especially after all the stuff that has been dumped on him now." grampa said. I sighed. " It's a bad idea since he just went through hell from Marik, gramps." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami P.O.V

I woke up sometime around 6 in the afternoon. I knowticed that Yugi had called Joey and that Joey had come over. I went downstaires and went to see what was going on.

" Hi Yami. Good to see that you're up and about. Was going to check on you and see if you wanted supper or anything." Yugi said. I knowticed a pasta that had been made(stuffed shells)and thought about it. " Sure abiou" I said and took the plate that Yugi had made for me.

A lot of injuries still felt sore but it was to be expected and I wasn't too surprised. " Yami I will need to change the gauze on your injuries when you're done eating and you will need to take your pain pill." Yugi told me.

I nodded an ok. I am undeserving of his care. Not after what had happened.

-flashback-

He thrusted in and out of me as I screamed for him to stop and tried to push him off of me but the chains bound me to tightly and I was pinned down. He kept on going. " I'm going to fuck you all night Yami. That's your punishment for disobeying me." he said.

I had tried to escape. I had learned that no one tries anything in this shit hole or he breaks them into pieces that night. By the time he was done, the sun had risen and blood caked my thighs and my virginity was long gone.

-End of Flashback-

After rebandaging everything up and taking my pill, I was left to my own devices then. I decided to go to my room and write in my journal. It might calm me down.

_December 3,2006 _

_Dear Journal, _

_Hi. It's Yami again and I sort of feel like a used old napkin and wish that Yugi wouldn't be so nice all the time. Especially after what had happened in the warehouse. Marik was so harsh when he violated me like that. Not only that my own cousin knows and could tell anyone. _

_Anyways, just woke up from the usualle nap and haven't done much. Rebandaged injuries. Also thought about cutting but Seth and Yugi would knowtice. Better go. _

Yeah. I have thought about cutting myself but due to Seth being my dr and Yugi being my lighter half it wouldn't work. They would knowtice right away.

Besides the fact that I am now used and broken, I love my light and wish I could be with him, but now I wish I could just die. I hate what has happened and that Yugi didn't take my innocense and that everything hurts like hell and wish that it all could just end.

I went back downstaires and saw Seth dropping of Kiba corp electronic games for the game shop. " Yami how are your injuries?" he asked. " The usualle" I answered.

Seth looked at me. " And your other injuries?" he asked. He was talking about the ones caused by the rape. " Deserving" I answered and left the shop.

Normal P.O.V

Seth sighed, knowticing the signs from his job at the hospital. Most rape victims fell into depression or guilt and it didn't surprise him. A flash of his old self built up as he thought about Marik and he watched Yami. " That bastard. Breaking my cousin like this!" Seth sighed but then he heard Kiba's thoughts through their mind-link.

/ Your cousin would not want to see you like this. Take a deep breath and calm down. I know it looks bad but by the sound of it, you will have to tell or Yugi so that they can help him./ Seto told his lover.

/ Hai, Seto-kun./ Seth said. " Um, Yugi, the reason I almost ran out and killed Marik the other day was due to something I found when I healed your other half" Seth said.

" I figured as much." Yugi said. " It was pretty bad but due to how upset Yami is, I think you need to know what it is." Seth said. Yugi sighed. " How bad is it? If it made you get violent, it had to be horrible." Yugi said.

" It was" Seth said. " Marik didn't just beat your other half. He also raped him." Seth said. Yugi got up instantly and anger was seen on the small boys face as Seth was quite.

It took 10 minutes for Yugi to calm down but he did and then he sighed. " We should go find Yami. Who knows what he is doing?" Yugi said. " He is most likely at the cafe. It's where he goes to calm down." Seth said. " He used to go there when I taught him dule monsters and capsule monsters(seth was Yami's teacher in gameing)."

" It's a start" Yugi said.

Yugi P.O.V

Yami was at the cafe looking through his deck and drinking some coffee. We both sat down at the table with him. / Hi Yami. Are you doing ok?/ I asked.

/ Just needed some air and wanted to get out of the shop/ he answered. / That's fine but you scared the crap out of us when you suddenly took off./ I said.

/ You shouldn't worry about someone used and beaten, abiou./ Yami said. I smiled and took his hand. " I don't care about what Marik did to you. To me, your my other half and always will be. I will always be there for you." I told him.

Yami looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes and gently wiped them away. " Why don't you take all the time you need here, Yami since this is your special spot." I said. " Really?" he said. I nodded my head.

Seth ordered chocolate and butterscoth cookies for the 3 of us as he drank his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami P.O.V

We had gotten back to the game shop and had decided to play capsule monsters for awhile and watch tv. I felt myself blush as Yugi's hands lightly brushed against mine but stayed silent.

Yugi bent over and felt my forehead. " You're all red, Yami. Did you get a fever from being out in the cold in that warehouse?" he asked. I blushed deeper from his hand being on my face. " No abiou. I'm fine. Just need some rest." I said and hurried off to bed.

I sighed as I got into my bed and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

Yugi P.O.V

I was making breakfast this mourning. Seth had agreed to stay with us to help out with getting Yami better so he was helping make breakfast. I had decided to make Yami's favorite(chocolate chip pancakes). Yami had ended up liking this when he was still in my body and grandpa made them and he tried it when he took over.

-Flashback-

" Try my famous chocolate chip pancakes, Yugi" grandpa said, smiling. " That's sugar and syrup in the mourning and you know it, gramps" I said. Yami was eyeing the plate with curiousity wanting to know what it was.

/ You want to know what it is huh?/ I said(it was battle city and Yugi's friends had just started calling Yami by the name "Yami" so he had just gotten a name). / Sort of and it kind of does look like food, abiou./ Yami said.

/ Great. Eat mine so grandpa thinks that someone that looks like me ate it./ I said. Yami took over and took a bite and then had this look on his face of pure enjoyment. I chuckled. I guess he has never had pancakes before. " Tell Yugi he cheated out of breakfast but I am glad that you at least appreciate them, Yami." grandpa told him.

I smirked at that.

-End of Flashback-

Seth was making french roast coffee and had set out some creamer. Grandpa was the first one up and saw what we were making. " Cheering up Yami." Seth said. " Heard that was his favorite breakfast food."

" Yugi tried to fool me so he wouldn't have to eat breakfast. That's why it's his favorite breakfast food." grandpa said. I turned beat red. Seth shrugged. " I like a certain pasta because Kiba did around the same thing. No worries. Mokuba was so used to me that he told me I looked too much like a zombie due to the lack of sleep." Seth told me.

I chuckled at that. " You must of hated being called a zombie by a 12 year old." I said. " He has moments to care about others and he knows that I am the part of Kiba that barely ever sleeps."


End file.
